The embodiments described herein relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, relate to a semiconductor device accessed in package using an independent channel.
A processing system may contain a multi-channel memory device that independently operate in one package through different channels.
A multi-channel semiconductor device formed of a volatile memory (e.g., DRAM) is typically integrated on one die (or, chip) and is then contained in one package. The multi-channel semiconductor device is connected to a corresponding processor and independently conducts data reading and writing operations through respective channels.
When the multi-channel semiconductor device is implemented on a mono die (e.g., a single, integrated die), the size of the die markedly increases due to two or more channels formed on the mono die, thereby lowering density and availability on edge dies. As such, production cost may increase due to a decrease in yield.